Loneliness
by Hello Beauti
Summary: Just Something I wrote...:S...I don't know if it should be a story or if I should deleted it again because it's that bad...so read and tell me:


**Loneliness**

**_

* * *

_**

_It hurts to walk those halls everyday. Nobody really know who you are or what you are like. They only see the front of you. They see your face, your smile, they way you act, but they don't see you. You know it, they don't. They step aside when you walk past them. They laugh at you behind your back. You are a joke and you know it. But it still hurts, when you know that you are worth something. But why can't they see it? They think you are perfect, they think you are everything they wanna be. They think you have a perfect life, a rich life and that you don't need anything…But you do, you know that, they don't. You walk past them to your locker, you take your books, and closet again, and then you walk to the girls bathroom, you do this everyday with your head held high. But when a door closes you break, you fall, you cry. You can't really feel the pain you wanna feel, so you take a piece of glass and just presses gently into your skin, just so it hurts a bit, and it starts bleeding. You move the glass just a bit away from the last mark you made, and then once again you press the piece of glass gently into your skin to make a new little mark. You sit there in the dark with your wrist, bleeding, and the tears are running down your face. All because you just want somebody to love you, just like everybody else. _

_Troy could feel a tear run down his cheek. He was sitting on the beach, he had found this piece of paper at school today. He had almost forgot about it, but then it felt out of his pocket, when he sat down. He looked at the handwriting. I have seen this before, but I can't remember where. He kept on looking at the paper. He ran his hand over it. _

_The loneliness this person was feeling, he knew all about it too. They way they looked at you when you just had won a game, and they way they were laughing behind your back, when you lost a game. He also knew that his friends were just pretending to be friends with him, because he was the golden boy of there school._

_He also knew that all the girls "loved" him, because of the same reason, and then because he was hot, and every girl wanted him. He looked up, the sky was blue and the sun was shining, but he wasn't feeling it._

_He felt that it should be raining, and stormy and very dark. He shook his head, while closing his eyes. Another tear came down his cheek. His hand tighter its grip around the letter, that he was holding. He moved his other hand to his cheek, and dried the tear away with his hand. He stood up from the bench he was sitting on, and started to walk back to the park. He plugged his headphones in to his IPod , and his hands went into his pockets in his pants. _

_He went through the park, and down to the beach, he took his shoes off and walked in the wet sand. He still hold the little letter in his hand. He looked down the beach and saw that somebody was sitting there. He started to walk a bit faster. When he came closer, could he see who it was. _

_"Sharpay?" He looked at her, with a frown on his face. She looked up._

_"Troy?" She looked back at him._

_"What are you doing here?" Troy kept looking at her._

_"I could ask you the same thing?" She also kept looking at him._

_"Well I didn't think the Ice Queen ever got outside her castle." _

_He smirked, and she looked away from him and into the sand. _

_"Of course you didn't" She mumbled, her hand was playing with the sand. He looked sadly at her._

_"What's wrong?" He stepped a bit closer to her._

_"Why should anything be wrong?" She moved her legs up to her chest, and moved her arms around them. Her eyes moved over the water. He sat down next to her._

_"Because you aren't smiling." He putted the shoes down besides him._

_"Ice Queens don't smile." A harsh voice answered back._

_"Why not?" He looked at her, but she kept gazing at the water._

_"They don't have any feelings." She shivered a bit. He took his jacket off, and put it over her shoulders._

_"And they aren't supposed to freeze, and yet you do." She looked at him._

_"What do you mean with that?" He half smiled, and looked at the water and back at her._

_"You aren't an Ice Queen." She looked shocked at him._

_"What?" He looked smiling at her._

_"But the whole school think I am." _

_"So what? They just want to be like you." She shook her head, and smiled a bit. _

_"God Troy, you are stupid." He smiled back at her, when he saw she smiled._

_"Maybe I am, but I got you to smile." The both gazed into each others eyes. She rolled her eyes at him. _

_She looked at the clock, and quickly stood up, and pulled Troy's jacket of her. _

_"I got to go home." She started to run. Troy quickly got up._

_"Sharpay stop!" _

_She kept on running. He sighed and looked down and there was a little paper, laying on the sand. He picked it up, and unfold the paper. _

_It's her hand writing._

_He started to read the letter._

_"It's her." He looked the same way as she just ran, a few minutes ago. But she wasn't there anymore. She was gone, the same with her footprints, that was left in the sand when she ran away. _

_It was all gone with her._

**

* * *

**

**So I don't really know what that was, but I just felt like writing and this was what I got. Hmm…I don't Know if I may wanna make a story out of it, so tell me…also tell me if it was bad…Cause I really don't know what it is :o) **

**I'll try to update "My Broths Best Friend" Soon but I'm a bit blocked in the story I have like the first part in the Chapter, but then I'm not sure what to do…So If you have an Idea tell me :o) **

**Hello Beauti =) **


End file.
